Secrets Never Stay Secret (It's Just a Matter of Time)
by ilovemesomesuperheroes
Summary: An old friend of Felicity's comes to visit. The new guy raises some questions. What happened in Felicity' s life that got her involved with a guy from Gotham?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THE OC's ARE PARTIALLY BASED OFF OTHER CHARACTERS FROM OTHER FANDOMS.

A mysterious stranger walked to his office area as he was strolling down the hall of his floor at QC.

He knows he usually doesn't bother to remember the names of those he's meeting with, but no meetings were scheduled for today.

When he assessed the guy he found that he didn't pose as an immediate threat. He was tall, dark hair, and strong. He seemed to have the build of someone who would train on a regular basis. He actually looked vaguely familiar.

After walking straight past Oliver, the stranger kept walking and wandering about. It was like he was looking for something and it was urgent to find it.

Dark Hair's eyes caught attention to the desk near his office, Felicity's desk. The guy started to make a bee-line in her direction.

At that moment Felicity looked up from her desk. Recognition lit up her eyes and her face looked like she was ecstatic. She rose up from her desk chair and practically ran into the guy's open arms.

"Dick!" she exclaimed at his arrival.

What?

Who is that guy? What is he doing here?

They broke from their embrace and stepped a little ways apart, still a little too close for Oliver's liking. They started a conversation, which looked to be happy and animated, but seemed apprehensive on "Dick' s" end.

Oliver, feeling the need to interrupt this little reunion and get some answers, started walking up to them with Digg in tow.

As he got closer he heard snippets of the conversation such as:

"Well, it's been a little while."

"Yeah, Jump City keeps a person busy."

"How's Raven, Donna, Gar, Jaime, and Damian?"

"Great, we've got some new recruits too."

"Broke the tech I gave you yet?"

"Listen, there's something you need to..."

Their conversation was interrupted as Oliver arrived where they stood. They both looked at him a little annoyed.

"Who's your friend, Felicity?" he asked begrudgingly.

Dick brought his hand out in front of him for Oliver to shake. Oliver took his hand, making sure to apply pressure, which Dick returned in full enthusiasm. "My name's Dick Grayson, and your...?"

"Oliver Queen, nice to meet you," he spoke with a tight lipped smile.

After retracting their hands and the interrupted pair feeling awkward and/or annoyed, Oliver asked, "So what brings you to Starling, Dick?"

Felicity' s eyes narrowed on Oliver, suddenly feeling the need to punch the fake smile off his face. Childish.

If that little dig phased Dick, he didn't show it. He just responded, "Just visiting an old friend," inclining his head toward Felicity.

Oliver decided to prod for more.

"Are you an old friend from Vegas?"

Dick chuckled, "Um, no, I'm from Gotham."

The city that's going to Hell, that's a good sign.

Oliver gently grabbed Felicity's elbow, pulled her aside, and quietly spoke, "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

She narrowed her eyes at him even more and told Dick they would be, "Just a second."

Oliver pulled her into his office with Digg following (who looked like he was ready to see something amusing) and asked, "Do you mind explaining who that is standing outside my office?"

She let out a breath exasperatedly, "What is there to explain Oliver?" arms crossed over her chest.

"What I'm asking is, how do you know strange people from Gotham? Gotham of all places!" he exclaimed.

She looked like she was going to punch him.

Back off, man, Digg thought.

"Now I'm even more worried about your safety! Do you even really know this guy?" he demanded.

"Safety?" she rose her voice. "That's rich, coming from the guy who goes out and shoots people with arrows every night!"

"First of all, why else would he be here to visit me? Second, get your own shit together before YOU start lecturing me about trusting people. Thirdly, mind your own damn business and stay out of my personal life!"

He was at a loss for words.

She stormed out of the office, fuming. Reaching her desk, she grabbed her purse and shut of her computer angrily.

He walked out of his office trying to catch up to her and say something, anything.

Instead he got a cold, "I've already finished my work for the day. I'm taking the rest of the day off," and she left with Dick.

Oliver stood there with a perplexed, surprised look on his face. He turned his face over to Digg like, what am I going to do now?

Diggle just shook his head and put another piece of gum in his mouth. He's screwed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: if any of you reader's have more ideas on how I can characterize Dick Grayson, please leave it in the comment section.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what was it that you needed to tell me earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted?" she remembered.

They were sitting outside of her favorite coffee shop, her sipping a latte, him having some hot chocolate. After what Oliver did to her nerves and storming out from the office, she needed the caffeine. _Misogynistic asshole. The audacity to question the people I'm with. How ironic._

Dick fumbled with his jacket for a moment. From his pocket he raised a necklace. It had a golf chain and at its center was an iridescent pendant. He raised it up in the air gingerly, as if afraid it might combust.

"Remember this?" he asked rhetorically, seeing the confused recognition on her face.

"Don't tell me you flew all the way from Jump City and hijacked Bruce's private jet, with Alfred's help I assume, just for a necklace? I bet Bruce isn't too happy about that?" she teased.

"I'm sure he won't be." he retorted.

"... but you did give this to me to investigate, and I thought I'd see it through." he responded with that little, knowing smile of his.

"I'm guessing that means you've found something on it?" she questioned, her attention fully on the situation at hand.

"Yes..., but it's leaving me with more questions than answers." he sighed.

"Two days ago, the necklace started lighting up and beeping. You were right about it having some weird shielding. Good thing you didn't take it with you, huh?" he carried on.

"Whatever technology's inside of it though, it seems important. It could fill in the gaps of what you don't remember that day years ago." he finished. He handed out the necklace and gave her an "it's up to you now" look.

"So an unknown, possibly explosive item, that could have a tracker in it by the way, starts beeping and you bring it straight to me?"

"Well..." he smiled sheepishly, raising his hands up in the air, "What can I say? You hate mysteries."

She sighed, "Should've known this day would be a wine day." she rubbed her temples.

They got up from their booth and left the café. The pair started to walk the streets in silence. She was too busy thinking while he was waiting for her to process and analyze whatever she needed to. Rounding the corner, she was the first one to speak.

"So when are you going to leave Starling?" she broke the silence.

"Ready for me to leave already, Smoak," he taunted, "I thought that we were good friends, I'm hurt." he feinted with no seriousness whatsoever and started chuckling.

She elbowed him in his side.

"Ow!"

While he was rubbing his side like a wuss, she rolled her eyes. "We are, or else you'd be hightailing your way back to Jump City right now."

He chuckled at her bluntness. _Never changes._

Walking in front of him and stopping him in his path, she said, "So are you going to answer my question or what?"

"I'll leave when things stop getting interesting." he countered before the continued walking.

"So... never?" she questioned with a laugh.

"Marooned, undead billionaires, earthquake machines, _vigilantes_, I don't see how I can stay away." Dick joked.

"So, I take it you're crashing at my place then?" she said fake incredulously.

"Sure, if you insist," she rolled her eyes. "Plus, it's been a while since I've seen Miele and Melanie. Raven and Donna miss their best friends by the way." he mentioned.

She visibly chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." She arrived at her red Mini Cooper, "Do you need a ride to the house? It's pizza night."

"I'll be over later, but I think I'll go see what Starling is made of." he turned to leave.

Her car beeped as she unlocked it. "Hey," he turned around as he caught her attention. Felicity turned from her car and looked at him expectantly. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Whatever's in that necklace, it's big, I can feel it in my gut," he pressed. "Be careful."

"I think you're going to need to call in your friends, Felicity."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just establishing a couple of new characters here.**

* * *

Now thoroughly stressed out, Felicity let out a long breath and leaned back into the seat of her car.

"It's always something," she sighed.

Pulling her phone from her purse, she needed to leave a message for the others. She stared at the necklace in her other hand.

"Hey guys, we have a problem."

After closing her front door, Felicity's keys clanked on the dish on her living room's table. She kicked off her heels and padded around her house.

She called out, "Miele, Melanie! Are you home from school?"

"Yeah!" they responded.

Shuffling feet were heard from one of her apartment bedrooms. Two girls came walking toward her and gave her "welcome home" hugs.

They were about 14 years old and a little shorter than Felicity. The girls were identical. Their skin was a tone tanner than Felicity's, along with them both having green eyes. Other than that, they mostly resembled the blonde woman. The only difference between the twins was that one had strawberry blonde hair while the other had blonde hair with brown streaks.

"Sorry for running out of the house without saying goodbye," Felicity muffled into one of the girl's shoulders. She let them go and gave a sheepish smile.

"We understand," Miele, the strawberry blonde said while Melanie nodded. "You're a strong, independent, working-class woman. "

She shook her head with a small smile on her face. They learned so much from her.

"You really are my sisters," she praised.

* * *

The three of them were sitting in Felicity's living room, watching _The Avengers_ for the hundredth time. With popcorn of course.

"I don't like Tony," deadpanned Melanie.

"Aw, come on!" exclaimed Miele.

"What?" said Melanie. "This spoiled, thinks-knows-everything playboy miraculously billionaire comes back from the dead, becomes part of a team of people much more qualified that he is, and then he self-proclaims himself the leader!" she ranted. "It's so cliche!"

"At least he's smart," Felicity pitched in.

"The point is that he doesn't have to have superpowers to be a superhero," Miele countered.

"That's what Black Widow is for!"

"Plus, is it also a coincidence that he's rich? I think not! What message is that sending to us small people, huh?"

Then came the onslaught of screaming and popcorn throwing (Good thing she made sure to pause the remote). Having enough of their sibling antics, Felicity got up from her chair with her popcorn, walked, and plopped down in between them on her couch.

"Are we done here?" she shifted her head between them.

Silence.

"Good, time to enjoy the movie," she reached for the remote. Her hand reluctantly dropped when she saw Melanie open her mouth again.

"Speaking of playboy billionaires, how was work today?" Melanie questioned with interest.

"You mean working with the guy who demoted her to being his secretary, yeah, probably great!" Miele said sarcastically.

Gingerly sitting up with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, Felicity said, "In fact, I had an argument with my boss this morning."

"Did you slap his face?" Miele asked, smiling evilly.

"No," the blonde woman rolled her eyes. _So violent. They watch too many action movies._

"Are you gonna get fired?" Melanie asked half-joking, half-serious.

"No," Felicity reassured with emphasis, "Definitely not going to happen. That man couldn't even function without me telling him that his meetings are an hour early so he can bed there on time."

The girls laughed for a little bit. Chuckling, Melanie said, "I guess billionaire playboys never change."

Felicity rolled her eyes.

Then she remembered her little visitor she had at QC today,

"Oh, by the way, I saw..." the door bell ringed.

_Speak of the Devil._

Felicity put the popcorn on her coffee table, flung her blanket onto the back of the couch, and walked to the front door. She twisted the knob and as she opened the door she said, "Dick, I expected you to come by later ..." she trailed off as she looked at who was in front of her.

"Oliver...?"


End file.
